Yami Iro no Yume wo Mita
by ForeverYoshi
Summary: Eiji tiene una loca pesadilla que de alguna forma empieza a hacerse realidad mientras se ve envuelto en un problema. Intento de humor, perdonen. ONE-SHOT!


**Título:**Yami Iro no Yume wo Mita

**Disclaimers: **PoT no me pertenece. Este fic es solo para el entretenimiento.

**Nota del autor: **Este fic lo tenía por ahí guardado, lo encontré y decidí subirlo. ONE-SHOT! Espero que no me maten y más bien les guste. …

Miércoles en la tarde:

Todos estaban reunidos, pensando como hacerle con el partido de la próxima semana cuando Eiji, quien estaba retrasado, sale corriendo del baño (de mujeres) con raqueta en mano, el pelo erizado y chicas desde la puerta del baño arrojándole rollos de papel higiénico, toallas y a una se le escapo su ropa inteior, y el pobre chico chocando con todo lo que se tope en su carrera por llegar donde el resto del equipo (cuatro basureros, de los cuales cae en uno y sale con cáscaras de plátano y huesos de pescado, y un extraño olor a Fanta, Coca-Cola, jugo de piña y Yogurt mezclados...; atropella a la abuela de uno de los alumnos a la que habían citado por cuestiones de notas bajas y por último, pero no menos dañada, la entrenadora..., la cual lo manda a la Mierda)

-¡Buanya!-grita corriendo hacía las canchas, quitándose de paso los restos de huesos de pescado y cáscara de plátano de la cabeza; el sostén rosa con flores talla jumbo del hombro y con un montón de gatos callejeros corriendo tras él.

-Llegas tarde-repuso seriamente Tezuka.

-¡Lo siento!-suplicó el chico.

-¿Y ahora qué fue?-preguntó Ryoma, dando botes con la pelota impaciente.

-Nya, mi pesadilla se está cumpliendo-explica temblando, escondiéndose detrás de Tezuka de las miradas asesinas de las chicas y espantando a los mininos con la raqueta.

-Deberías hacerme caso-comienza Syusuke- poner esas redecillas con plumitas encima de la cama, te quita esas pesadillas.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Momo con curiosidad-mi madre sueña con ratones con bikini bailando desde que vio ese episodio en que Minnie Mouse va a la playa.

-Al menos me quitó las mías...-Fuji se encoge, pálido, recordando su terrible pesadilla.

-¿Tú tienes pesadillas Fuji?-pregunta Kawamura.

-Soy humano también, claro que tengo pesadillas. Aunque no a menudo. La época en la que más tuve fue cuando vi las revistas del padre de Ryoma...por casualidad claro-añadió ante la mirada de todo el equipo-¡soñé con esas mujeres en ropa interior acosándome durante semanas!

-¡Pero lo mío es diferente!-protesta Eiji-soñé que me equivocaba de baño, y un montón de chicas en ropa interior me perseguían con bates de golf...que no se de donde habrán sacado... y uff... felizmente estas no los tenían.

-¿Esa es la peor parte?-pregunta Fuji con mirada pícara.

-No. La peor parte viene ahora. Para refugiarme me metía al baño (el de hombres, claro), y me encerraba en un cubículo. De repente todo se ponía oscuro, y...y...aparecia un destapador de inodoros, que me persiguió por todo el colegio junto con las chicas en ropa interior. Después apareció Harry Potter y luego... luego... sonó mi despertador-Syusuke y Kaoru tenían la boca abierta; Ryoma los ojos como platos al igual que Momo y Oishi; y el resto del equipo estaba semi-inconsciente, menos Tezuka que no le prestaba atención.

-¿Te dan miedo los destapadores de inodoros?-preguntó Syusuke desconcertado.

-Créeme que si un niño en el jardín de niños te lo hubiera puesto repetidas veces la cara y hubieras estado a punto de morir..., tú también estarías traumado. De por vida.

-No creo que sea peor que lo que le está por pasar a Sadaharu-comentó Ryoma reponiéndose. Como todos se le quedaron viendo con una muestra de clara curiosidad en el rostro, prosiguió-Momo le hizo entrar a una página donde puedes conseguir amigos y amigas. Ahí Sadaharu conoció a una chica y ella propuso que se vieran este viernes. Sadaharu por supuesto aceptó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó todo el equipo sorprendido, incluso la entrenadora, quien seguía mirando con mala cara a Eiji.

-Lo que escucharon..., la chica se llama Hikaru...

-Shhhhhh...¿No hay una chica llamada Hikaru en las clases de cocina?-pregunta Kaoru.

-Querrás decir clases de envenenamiento-dijo misteriosamente Kawamura.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que salga con una chica?-preguntó Eiji.

-Dicen que un chico comió una porción de torta con chocolate que le invitó su amiga. Desde ese día nunca más se le ha visto por aquí-finaliza dándole un toque lúgubre a su historia. Todos le miran aterrados, menos Tesuka.

-¿Te refiere a Tahayuko? ¿El chico de cuarto año? Se fue del colegio ese día. La torta era para su despedida-afirma Tezuka tranquilamente.

-Gracias, me arruinaste la historia Tezuka.

-Como sea... ¿creen qué sea la misma?-preguntó Fuji.

-Es posible-dijo lúgubremente Sadaharu mientras se acerca al grupo tras haber escuchado su nombre-pero no voy a ir…

-¿Cómo que no vas a ir?-preguntó Ryoma.

-…así que mandaré a un reemplazo.

-...y como el querido Eiji ha llegado tarde al entrenamiento...

-...el irá.

-¡No! ¿o sí? ¿La chica es bonita?-todo se desploman.

-No lo sé. Pero como no le he dicho mi nombre, mejor dicho, mi verdadero nombre ni le he enviado una foto mia... no se dará cuenta de si soy yo el que va, o tú.

-¿Y qué nombre utilizaste?-preguntó Eiji.

-Ikuto Nakajima.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer el viernes... iré.

-Bien, ahora a entrenar. Ya han habido suficiente conversación...y estupidez-dice Tezuka mirando a Eiji fijamente.

El Viernes de la cita a las 20:00:

Eiji esperaba en la puerta de un restaurante a su supuesta amiga conocida en una página web.

Frente al restaurante se detuvo un Mercedes Benz de último año, del cual bajó una chica de cabello largo y negro, ojos verdes; ayudada por quien seguro era su mayordomo. Llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Ikuto?-preguntó algo tímido apenas lo vio.

-Sí-contestó sonriendo- y tú debes de ser Hikaru.

-Sí. Mucho gusto. Me eres familiar...¿eres de Seigaku? ¿Del equipo de tenis?

-Eh...sí, sí.

-Que bien, porque tengo un primo que es aficionado al tenis. Tal vez podrías enseñarle algo, no lo sé, si tienes tiempo claro.

-Cuando quieras, pero ¿qué te parece si mejor entramos?-propuso Eiji notando que comenzaba a llover.

-Claro-aceptó la muchacha sonriendo, volteo para despedirse de quien parecía ser su padre, un hombre grande, lleno de cicatrices y con lentes de sol, a pesar de que no había. De aspecto adusto, que hizo crujir sus nudillos y miró de forma amenazadora al pobre Eiji. El chico mostró una nerviosa sonrisa y se metió lo más rápido que pudo, cogiendo del brazo a su compañera y abriéndole la puerta. Una vez en la mesa, cogieron la carta. De pronto Eiji sintió la urgente necesidad de ocupar el baño. Creo que el yogurt de fresa caducado que te tomaste esta mañana sin darte cuenta está haciendo efecto, mi querido Eiji. Y así era, su estómago empezó a emitir unos extraños ruidos y Eiji comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, por lo que se paró de inmediato.

-Ya vengo, voy...al... ugh... ba... baño-y sin esperar respuesta se metió como una bala en el baño, pero no en cualquier baño, en el baño de mujere. Sí, otra vez. Se armó un caos en el dichoso baño. La chicas gritaban, hasta la señora de limpieza gritó.

-¡PERVERTIDO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR EN UN BAÑO DE CHICAS?-le gritó una pelirroja, y detrás de ella apareció la señora de limpieza amenazadoramente con...nada más ni nada menos que con un...

-¡DESTAPADOR DE INODOROS! ¡NYA!-Eiji salió gritando como una niña del baño, olvidándose de su diarrea, por lo cual terminó manchando los pantalones por no haber satisfecho sus necesidades a tiempo, y por el inminente miedo, y dejando atónita a Hikaru.

-¿Ikuto qué...? ¡Ugh!-se tapó inmediatamente la nariz, al igual que los otros comensales.

-Me tengo que ir-en la puerta encontró a un chico de ojos verdes, pelo negro y una cicatriz, muy parecido a-¡AHH HARRY POTTER! ¡NO!-y salió corriendo por la puerta de emergencia.

-¿Oye Sirius, crees que tengo cara de "Harry"?

-No lo creo, James, tú más bien tienes cara de Ignacio o Pedro.

-Y tú tienes cara de Herman o Emilio.

-Aja.

-O de Elvendork...

-¡Hey! ¡Ese nombre es bisexual!

Momentos después, Eiji llegaba a su casa, empapado de lluvia y algo más en la parte de abajo. Se fue directo al baño y se encerró por un buen tiempo, rezando para que su diarrea pasara.

Sábado en la mañana:

Tocan la puerta, mejor dicho aporrean la puerta.

-¡EIJI, VE A VER QUIEN TOCA!

-¿Tocan? Ja, ahorita la derrumban ¡Nya!-bosteza y con cara de sueño. Va a ver quien intenta derribar la puerta de su humilde morada. Abre y..., si en ese momento hubiera aterrizado un OVNI, y de él hubiera salido un extraterrestre con una bazoka, un flotador de caballito rosa, y montado en un pony fucsia con puntos amarillos fosforescentes, no le hubiera sorprendido más. Él que había aporreado la puerta era nada más ni nada menos que

"un hombre grande, lleno de cicatrices y con lentes de sol, a pesar de que no había, de aspecto hosco" ¿les suena?, si señores, era el padre de Hikaru, rojo de rabia.

-¿S-Sí?-murmuró encogiéndose del miedo. Probablemente mancharía de nuevo sus pantalones.

-¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HIJA GRANDÍSIMO TARADO?-el pobre Eiji temblaba sin control mientras el hombre hacia crujir sus nudillos.

-Nya...-el hombre hizo crujir sus nudillos unas vez más.

-Yo... chica... dolor... baño... chicas... destapador... Harry Potter... Bisexual…diarrea...-pero el tipo no le prestaba atención, le cogió por el cuello y lo levantó.

-¡Oiga!-chilló la madre de Eiji-Baje a mi hijo ahora o si no...

-¿O sino que señora?-dijo amenazadoramente el hombre mirándola como si fuera un insecto.

La mujer rió diabólicamente, y sacó su trapeador-creo que no querrás saber por donde te lo voy a meter, Candy.

-¿TÚ?-acto seguido dejó caer a Eiji.

-Sí, yo.

-¿Se conocen?-dijo ahogadamente.

-¡Claro! Un amigo del colegio.

-Y... ¿se llama Candy?-Eiji se destornillaba de la risa.

-¡Cállate mocoso!

-Nadie le dice mocoso a mi hijo, ahora, si eres tan amable Candy, es fin de semana, tengo que limpiar la casa y Eiji tiene que cambiarse.

-Ehm...si, yo, me voy.

-Nya, gracias madre.

-Hmpf, cámbiate que ya te orinaste del susto-dijo su madre.

-¿Nya?-momentos después salía bien vestido a la calle.

Lunes en la tarde:

-¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió escapar?-le reprochó Kawamura.

-Pues...

-Hola Ikuto, esto... ¿podemos hablar? En privado, por favor-Hikaru había aparecido en las canchas, y estaba algo sonrojada.

-Antes de que digas algo, yo...siento mucho lo del...

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Solo quería decirte que la pasé bien, hasta que te fuiste y... quería saber si quieres salir otra vez el viernes... Si tú quieres, claro.

-Yo..., está bien, nya, pero esta vez veré en no consumir algo caducado.

-¿Con qué eso fue?-dijo mirándolo sorprendida-suele pasar.

-Bien, yo.. .me tengo que ir a entrenar, por cierto, mi nombre no es Ikuto, es Eiji. Y bueno. Yo no soy con quien hablabas por internet. Es ese de allá-señaló a Sadaharu entrenando.

-Oh. Sí, me di cuenta de que sus personalidades eran distintas. Ahora tiene sentido.

-¿Aún quieres salir?

-Claro. ¿Entonces hasta el viernes Eiji-kun?

-Sí, claro-le respondió feliz y regresó al entrenamiento. Sadaharu ya estaba pensado en alguna buena venganza con destapadores de inodoro.

Y así termina este ONE-SHOT ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? N°1: Llegando a mi casa, fui al baño para bañarme...y vi un destapador de inodoros, así que pensé ¿por qué no hacer un fic así de ridículo? Y N°2: Estando aburrida y sin nada que hacer. Es posible que a muchos de ustedes les parezca patético, pero en fin, ¿es un fic no?

Espero de todo, hasta tomatazos… ¡y sobre todo espero que les haya gustado! Con toda mi paciencia, aburrimiento y demás…, damas y caballeros, me despido.


End file.
